Princesse de Feu
by Dulanoire
Summary: Spoil : Saison 1 Épisode 13. CW : Tentative de suicide. "Tu ne veux plus. Tu ne peux plus. Perdue dans la blancheur de l'absence, tu ne veux plus continuer. Alors tu ouvres ton armoire, prends la robe froissée que tu portais ce jour là. Blanc néant, déjà. Vous aimiez ressembler à de belles poupées, vêtues de clair, coiffées de feu..."


Note de l'auteur : Petit OS, portant sur Cheryl, après des années de pause. Je suis rouillée, du coup, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche...

Bonne lecture.

Spoil : Saison 1, épisode 13.

* * *

Tu ne veux plus. Tu ne peux plus. Perdue dans la blancheur de l'absence, tu ne veux plus continuer. Alors tu ouvres ton armoire, prends la robe froissée que tu portais ce jour là. Blanc néant, déjà. Vous aimiez ressembler à de belles poupées, vêtues de clair, coiffées de feu. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus l'imaginer sans son visage défiguré, sans ce cratère béant de chair pourrie et de sang séché. Tu te regardes dans le miroir, ses yeux se superposent aux tiens. Sa bouche sourit sur tes lèvres, et tu retiens une larme. Oui. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Tu ne peux plus vivre sans lui, loin de lui, alors tu pars le retrouver. Tu sors du manoir sinistre en silence, mais tu aimerais rire. La solution était tellement simple ! Tu aurais dû la voir avant. Tu fuis à travers la forêt, vers la rivière où tout a commencé. Ou tout a fini plutôt. Les arbres noirs se penchent vers toi, attentifs à ta course. Le vent agite leurs branches lourdes, faisant tomber quelques flocons sur tes cheveux roux. Tu ne sens pas le froid, pas même sur tes pieds nus, juste sa présence, et tu es heureuse. Tout va enfin s'arranger...

La neige te conduit jusqu'à la rivière, chemin sinueux vers le paradis blanc. L'eau est piégée sous une épaisse couche de glace. Piégée comme toi, sous ces couches de convenances et de pouvoir. Elle hurle sa colère, et s'agite sans être vue. A la surface, tout est calme. Tu es calme. Tu envoies un sms à Veronica. Laconique, mais elle comprendra. Elle te comprend, pas aussi bien que lui, mais mieux que ceux que tu côtoies à présent. Tu ne veux pas que ton visage pourrisse, que tes yeux soient dévorés, que ton ventre gonfle jusqu'à exploser. Tu veux une pâleur de conte de fées, des cheveux raidis par le gel, des lèvres couleur sang. Princesse de feu, tu aspires à devenir Reine des glaces.

Tu dégages la neige accumulée puis tu commences à frapper. Les fissures apparaissent , l'enveloppe se craquelle, et tu entends l'eau rugir sous tes pieds. Tu agis lentement mais assurément, comme dans un rêve dont l'issue serait inéluctable. Tu l'imagines près de toi, te couvant du regard, pourtant l'horrible vision te hante. Chair pourrie. Cratère béant. Yeux blancs. Ton âme, gonflée par l'eau, abîmée par les rochers, tuée par celui qui avait juré de vous protéger. Ta gorge se bloque, tu ressens soudain la douleur qui te serre le cœur, et tes larmes roulent sur tes joues, incontrôlables. Tu te redresses. De l'autre côté de la berge, quatre silhouettes te fixent, et hurlent. Tu ne comprends pas, ne les entends pas. Mais tu sais qu'elle est parmi elles. Tu crois distinguer ses cheveux noirs, tu revois son sourire fier. C'est trop tard… Perdue dans le blanc, Princesse fragile, tu souris. Et la glace cède.

Le froid te prend, sans merci. Le bleu trouble t'entoure, l'eau efface tous les sons, sauf celui de ton cœur qui cherche à lutter. Pourquoi faire… Tu vas enfin pouvoir être avec lui. D'ailleurs, tu le vois, devant toi. Ses cheveux de flammes flottent autour de son visage parfait. Non. Pas parfait. Plus parfait. Le cratère le défigure, et soudain il ouvre les yeux. Il cherche à t'attraper, à t'entraîner ! Tu hurles, cri liquide, perdant l'oxygène si précieux. Le courant t'entraîne loin de l'ouverture par laquelle tu es tombée, la glace est ton cercueil. Le noir l'emporte sur le blanc, sur le bleu, et tu perds lentement connaissance. N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais... ? Tu te sens mourir, et tu rouvres une dernière fois les yeux. Mais devant toi, plus de noir, de blanc, de bleu. C'est le rouge qui domine. Rouge sang. Rouge feu.

Tu renais, crachant l'eau qui t'étouffait. Ton sauveur t'a sortie de l'eau et t'entraîne loin de la rivière, loin du fantôme que tu voulais rejoindre. Tu n'es qu'une poupée dans ses bras, vêtue de clair, coiffée de feu, désarticulée, désassortie. Mais une poupée vivante. Une poupée de chair saine, au visage lisse, sans troisième œil explosé. Déjà, tu sens la chaleur refluer vers ton cœur, et tu comprends ce qu'il faut vraiment faire… Purifier cette ville de sa pourriture. Puisque le gel ne fonctionne pas, puisqu'il est trop lent, trop insidieux, tu vas renoncer à la glace.

Tu vas lui préférer le feu.


End file.
